La sonrisa de un hombre muerto
by DinosaurioVolador
Summary: Wendy está muerta. Fue asesinada y hoy es su funeral. Continuación de "Karma" y "De justicia y deber".
**Hola! Aquí Dino molestando por el fandom de SP de nuevo ;) ¿Que es esta cosa? La continuación de Karma y Justicia y deber, ¿Después de tanto tiempo? Si u.u Espero que les guste.**

 **.-.-..-.-.-.-.-**

Una lagrima baja lenta por tu mejilla y se te revuelve el estomago, por un momento temes vaciar su contenido frente a todos los invitados del funeral. Pero no lo haces, consigues controlar el malestar. El cura habla y habla, no puedes escuchar con claridad que es lo que dice y aunque pudieras, no podrías entender una palabra.

Porque Wendy está muerta.

Fue asesinada y hoy es su funeral. Wendy fue asesinada, pero el culpable sigue libre. Y eso solo hace que una nueva arcada te ataque, ¿Quién podría asesinar a alguien como Wendy Testaburger? No quieres pensar en ello, porque si lo haces temes encontrar al culpable y no poder hacer nada.

La mano de Kyle sujeta la tuya, intenta reconfortarte, recordarte que él siempre estará allí para apoyarte. Y aunque tu corazón se está partiendo en miles de pedacitos, su presencia y su inquebrantable lealtad están ayudando a mantenerlo unido, compuesto.

Kyle nunca entenderá lo importante que es para tí, así como tampoco comprenderá cuanto lo amas. Devuelves el apretón con fuerza, rogando porque él nunca te suelte.

El funeral termina y lo único que oyen tus oídos son los gritos desgarradores de la madre de tu ex novia que llora sin consuelo. Dudas de que en algún momento vaya a encontrarlo, eso te hace sentir profundamente vacío.

La noche llega, Kyle se despide, y tú te quedas solo, parado frente a un cadáver recién enterrado.

—Pensé que era el único que quedaba.

La voz te saca de tus pensamientos y te sobresalta. Alzas la cabeza, frente a ti Erick Cartman te mira impávido, tiene las manos en los bolsillos y una bufanda negra. Lo observas con curiosidad, no lo viste en el funeral, aunque realmente no prestaste mucha atención a tu alrededor. De cualquier forma su presencia te resulta extraña, su aura no parece la de una persona que asiste a un funeral, no sabes porque pero así lo crees y eso te hace sentir intranquilo. Te secas las lágrimas.

—No sabía que estabas aquí. —Le comentas con pocos ánimos de iniciar una conversación, Cartman suspira y el sonido te suena forzado. Los dos guardan un silencio prolongado, tú porque no sabes que agregar y Cartman porque intenta ignorarte. Le das una mirada de reojo, él solo esta allí parado mirando fijamente la lapida, la ve sin ver con la mente en otro lugar. No tendrías que prestarle tanta atención, pero no puedes evitarlo. Él luce tan tranquilo y ajeno a tu dolor que te exaspera y te descoloca, ¿para qué demonios fue Cartman allí si lo único que hizo con Wendy fue jugar?

Erick alza los ojos hacia tí y en ellos baila una sonrisa.

Te estremeces, el momento y el lugar parecen ideales para una confesión.

 _¿Una confesión de qué, Stan?_

Te preguntas con la piel de gallina, la temperatura parece haber descendido unos grados o quizás es la frialdad del alma de Cartman llegando hacia tí. Aprietas los labios acongojado, comienzas a arrepentirte de no haberte ido con Kyle.

—Pareces nervioso, hippie. —Comenta el castaño volteándose, para quedar frente a ti. Desde tu lugar puedes ver como te examina, con ojo critico, parece estar analizando tu rostro, leyendo tus pensamientos.

—Pensé que odiabas a Wendy. —Tu lengua se mueve más rápido de lo que quisieras, y sin siquiera proponertelo estas exponiendo lo que piensas.

Cartman esboza una media sonrisa. Su sonrisa te recuerda a la de un hombre muerto, porque esta ahí, pero realmente no significa nada, es solo un gesto para la vista, solo un gesto para guardar apariencias.

—Wendy siempre me fue indiferente. —Responde y sus ojos no parecen creer en sus palabras.

El viento aúlla y mece la bufanda de Cartman en un vaivén que te hipnotiza.

 _Wendy no le era indiferente._

Es algo que sabes, como sabes que para Erick tampoco es indiferente Kyle. Estás seguro que para Erick Cartman no existe la indiferencia, para él solo existen los extremos, que se trata de odiar o amar. Eso te lleva a preguntarte, ¿en que parte de los dos extremos te encuentras? Cualquiera de los dos son peligrosos, deduces, porque el castaño no esta cuerdo, puedes ver la locura saltando en su rostro impasible, en sus ojos sonrientes.

 _Erick está loco._

—Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí Cartman?

Sabes que no deberías hablar más, pero tu lengua siempre estuvo conectada a tu corazón. Una gran debilidad, y las debilidades son armas en las manos de Cartman.

—Necesitaba verlo. —Su respuesta acelera tu corazón. Él está vigilando la tumba, es como si estuviera esperando que Wendy salga de allí, y proclame con un grito que aún vive, ¿realmente es así? Te obligas a cerrar la boca, a no pensar en ello, a ignorar lo que ese pensamiento, no, lo que esa acusación significa. —Quieres saber, ¿verdad? —Te dice Cartman volviendo a su posición inicial, de frente a la tumba. Sigue imperturbable, imposible de leer. Al oírlo tu corazón da un brinco.

 _No, realmente no quieres saber._

—Si, si quiero.

 _O Stanley, ¿por qué te es tan difícil mantener la boca cerrada?_

—Yo la maté.

Y todo tu cuerpo se tensa, pero no te sorprendes porque de alguna forma lo sabias.

— ¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto? —Medio suplica, medio reclamo, así te suena tu voz. Cartman da un suspiro tan largo que te parece interminable.

—Porque quieres saberlo—Responde como quien no quiere la cosa, suelta una risita cuando te ve abrir la boca, —No importa que lo sepas, nunca podrán atraparme. —Asegura confiado. Le crees, no hay porque no hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Por la misma razón que no vas a delatarme. —Lo miras confundido, él asiente convencido. —Por la misma razón que continúas con vida.

Y la respuesta llega hacia ti en forma de una epifanía: Kyle. De alguna forma esto tiene que ver con él, ¿Qué otra razón tendría Cartman para actuar que no fuera el pelirrojo? ¿No ha sido siempre así? Cartman desafiando a Kyle, tentándolo, odiándolo, amándolo...asesinándolo con cada palabra, golpeándolo con cada acción, deseándolo con cada mirada, besándolo con cada pensamiento; llamándolo con cada célula de su ser, con las mismas que lo repelen.

 _Y salvandolo_.

Te muerdes la lengua, porque no quieres tentar tu suerte. Erick Cartman se acerca a ti, lleva el semblante lleno de oscuridad, lleno de demencia. Sabes que no debes provocarlo, porque la ira de Erick Cartman quema, destruye y aniquila.

Él extiende su mano. Un pacto, él te esta ofreciendo un pacto. Y no quieres aceptar, porque hacerlo significa cerrar la boca y echar por la borda tus principios, tu moral, sin embargo no puedes negarte. Sujetas su mano y cierras el trato. Erick sonríe y se aleja.

Te quedas solo frente a un cadáver recién enterrado, con una mano laxa a un costado y el corazón chillando de angustia. Porque te odias, pero no tanto como odias a Erick Cartman. El muy taimado hijo de puta solo disfruta jugando con las personas, solo siente placer con su sufrimiento; se cree intocable y lo es. Te irrita, porque seguramente no seas la primera persona que piensa en matar a Cartman, y seguramente no seas la última. No obstante, si eres la primera y ultima persona que piensa que es necesario.

 _Porque mientras Erick Cartman viva y respire, Kyle también sera intocable._

Una lagrima baja lenta por tu mejilla.

 **-.-..-.-.**

 **¿Como estuvo? ¿Les gusto?**

 **La verdad es que hace tiempo tenia esta tercera parte en la cabeza, pero nunca me ponía las pilas para escribirla...Supuestamente esta es la ultima parte, pero, ¿quien sabe si a mi cabecita se le ocurre más?**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Besitos Dinosaurio Volador**


End file.
